although we are miles apart
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: Kitty doesn't make promises she can't back up. Tenuous sequel to Maybe Next Time, pre-Legendary Star-Lord #7. Shadowcat/Star-Lord Peter Quill/Kitty Pryde


Peter had sent her a dick pic. Or maybe the next level version of a dick pic. Kitty kind of couldn't believe it, and she certainly didn't know what to do with it. With him, as he lounged on her bed, his holographic image fizzing gently as he played with himself softly. At least he was blushing, Kitty certainly was.

They had talked about this before. They had both wanted to...be more physical, even if they couldn't actually be physical for real. The whole sexting conversation was pretty awkward, but this was probably about a hundred times worse. He lazily stroked the length of his shaft and Kitty blushed more, not sure what to say. Illyana would so make fun of her if she told her about this. She was definitely not going to tell Illyana about this.

Peter broke her train of thought, "it'd be more fun if you played too, Kitty."

She was beet red by now, "I know, I just told you before I...this isn't something I've ever done..."

"I should hope no one else has ever given you a holographic Peter-phone."

"Well..." she giggled awkwardly and Peter chuckled warmly, letting go of his dick in a mime of stroking her cheek.

"Look, if you don't want to..."

She shook her head, her stubborn streak showing, "no, I want to."

He smirked. "I do too."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kitty had to look away and laugh.

He sat up a bit more, his hand reaching to hers, "Kitty Pryde, would you do me the honor...of having awkward holographic sex-slash-mutual masturbation with me?" He smiled lopsidedly.

Kitty couldn't help but smile, her eyebrows knitting together in slight unbelief. "Peter Quill..." she shook her head. "I suppose I would want nothing more."

Peter grinned excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

For once, Kitty was not wearing the yellow and black X-costume. Instead she was in a loose t-shirt and shorts; she had been lounging, expecting a phone date with Peter. She hadn't know it would go down this path, she hadn't expected it, but she was kind of excited now. No, she was very excited, she could feel wetness tinging her panties. She just wish she had worn some prettier underwear. Lingerie, something sexier than underwear that had little cat faces patterned on it.

She stood and slipped her shorts off. Might as well get the embarrassing part over with. Peter edged closer, eyeing her panties.

"Those are..." she cringed expectantly, "so, so cute. Kitties and Kitty's kitty?" He smirked and she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Can you say 'Kitty' about ten more times?"

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

She turned red. "Peter!"

"Oh, I hope you'll say that quite a bit, too." His teeth flashed as his smile widened.

She rolled her eyes giggling. "Okay, okay, but it's your turn to take something off."

He obliged with a big grin, pulling his shirt off with one hand in a single swift motion. After tossing it aside, he stood, jumping, shimmying the rest of the way out of his pants. His boxers rested against his hips, underneath the mast of his dick.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Underwearing on?"

"I got a little over eager?" He half-smiled warmly. "Your turn?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up slowly, exposing her taut stomach, the stretch of her belly button, the heave of the underneath of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. Peter moved his hand a little faster, palming the head of his cock, the curve of her hip to her stomach to her breasts exciting him.

Finally, she pulled her shirt off, folding it gently before putting it on her bedside table. She kneeled, wearing only her goofy, cat-covered panties. Peter relished the image, mentally tucking it into his personal spank bank. He saw the wetness darkening her panties, her breasts flushing, her nipples puckering in excitement. What he wouldn't give to suck those nipples. He reached to tweak them, and Kitty's breasts flushed more.

"Touch yourself?" He asked.

Kitty obliged, her graceful fingers rubbing against the darkness of her panties. Peter stroked his dick faster, watching her fingers rub against the happy cat faces on the fabric. Peter giggled and squirmed out of his underwear, remaining prone on his bed.

Kitty watched as he spat on his dick and rubbed it in, watching her. She shivered and plucked at a nipple while her fingers pushed a little further into herself, the fabric folding into her wetness. She felt an impatient pulse and phased her panties off.

Peter smiled warmly, observing the spray of dark, kinky hair sitting above swollen pink lips. To kiss those lips. Both sets of her lips. Wetness slicked her fingers as she dug them deeper into her folds. Peter imagined his dick following suit, the warmth and wetness of Kitty. He shifted his body, back propped up against his pillow, his cock and legs spread before Kitty.

Kitty shifted, moving to mock-straddle him, as if she were going to slide down his shaft and buck against it. The holographic image made it almost seem like they were actually having sex; Kitty could see Peter's cock fading into her, his hips thrusting up spasmatically, pushing upward, dreaming of entering Kitty's tight pussy.

Kitty groaned and fingered herself more deeply, curling two digits inside of her, tickling the warm walls, making herself double over Peter with warm groans. Peter could practically feel her hot breath. He cupped his own balls, squeezing them firmly, his other hand coming down hard to the base of his shaft and then traveling the length of it back up to squeeze the tip.

He and Kitty both thrust their hips at an uneven pace, hers jutting forward frantically as his sunk into his bed and then came back up into his squeezing hand. Kitty groan, biting her lip and mumbling his name in a soft chant.

"Peterpeterpeter..."

"Come for me, Kitty, come for me!" He thrust his hips to his hand faster and faster, shouting gleefully.

Her body quaked, tongue lolling out slightly, a pink line, circling and wetting her puffy lips. She felt her cunt suctioning on her fingers, not wanting to let go. She wiggled them inside of her faster and faster, eyes squeezed shut, dreaming of Peter's firm, calloused grip on her arm, her hips, the pink bud of her clit. She rubbed it gently with her thumb, hips thrusting without rhythm. Peter saw as her entire body freeze and tense before she howled his name, wetness dripping as she began to pull her fingers out.

"No, don't. Keep going," he pleaded, moving his hand faster. She switch hands, stretching her wet fingers to keep them from cramping, and began to rub softly, quickly against the folds of her labia. Peter grunted happily, watching her fingers, working his dick with both hands. Kitty was good with her fingers, no surprise; he had watched her put together computers, phones, and smaller tech on a few occasions. Her hands would be so good on his...

Peter stilled his hips for a moment, panting heavily. "K-kitty!" He cooed her name so warmly, so giddily, she moved her hands faster, pressing her fingers deep inside herself, trying to match his rasping breaths with her own.

Peter's hips jutted up, cock shuddering, a stream of thick, white cum spurting in an arc, looking like it was almost phasing out of her belly button and back down onto Peter's chest in a messy rope. Kitty's body jolted at the sight, and she felt herself coming again, slicking her thighs and pulling all the energy out of her body.

Kitty felt herself fall forward, flopping onto her mattress through Peter's chest. He scooched away, mock-holding her, panting and too lazy to clean himself off.

"Oh, Kitty..." he smiled so warmly, she felt her heart flutter.

She smirked weekly. "I don't think you said my name as much as you promised you would."

"I'll make it up to you. After I take a break." He tucked his hands behind his head and let out a long satisfied breath.

"Breaks are good.." Kitty smiled and imagined cuddling close to him. Maybe one day it would be for real.


End file.
